


Never have I ever

by phlebotinxm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Girls' Night, Sex Talk, Soft Drinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phlebotinxm/pseuds/phlebotinxm
Summary: It was Daisy who started the idea one day, as they all dined together.She had begged Elena, Bobbi and Jemma to have a much needed girl’s night, and luckily for them, most of the agents were off the base on Friday nights. The girls had been too happy to oblige, under their respective boyfriends' worried gazes, and eventually found themselves huddled on the couches of the common room together at the end of the very same week.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Never have I ever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I have literally no excuses for this, except for the fact that my tired brain thought it'd been funny to see the girls be all curious about Jemma and Fitz's brand new relationship. 
> 
> This is set during right after/during season 3, and for obvious reasons I've ignored that Bobbi and Hunter weren't in the team anymore at that point. I also ignored the whole Hive plot, because I just wanted them all to be happy and drinking and eating cold pizza. Also, Yoyo is fluent in English like she is in s4, because I'm really bad with timelines and I eventually realized after writing the whole thing that she wasn't back in season 3... sigh.
> 
> English isn't my first language and this is probably filled with mistakes since I'm really, really tired lately. I'm sorry. I hope you'll still like this! xx

It was Daisy who started the idea one day, as they all dined together. She had begged Elena, Bobbi and Jemma to have a much needed girl’s night, and luckily for them, most of the agents were off the base on Friday nights. The girls had been too happy to oblige, under their respective boyfriends' worried gazes, andeventually found themselves huddled on the couches of the common room together at the end of the very same week. Bobbi had brought beers, Elena had brought pizzas, Daisy and Jemma had brought various snacks for them to eat through the night, and after watching a movie in the deserted common room, they'd found themselves going over various subjects.

"Are you serious?" Daisy said with a chuckle as Jemma related of that time not so long ago when her and Fitz had binge watched half a season of Doctor Who in one night. "I can't believe you and Fitz would ever do anything not related to science. I should have known you'd be nerds on top of that."

"But Doctor Who, really?" Bobbi sighed. "Hunter has been bugging me to watch for years. You can't believe how many episodes I've seen out of context when we were married." She stopped, taking a sip out of her beer. "I do think he had a tiny crush on Karen Gillan, too."

"That's entire possible" Daisy replied with a smirk. "She's a hottie."

Jemma sighed. "Yeah she is."

"So that's what you do when you have free time?" Elena asked Jemma pointedly. "You watch series?"

Jemma shrugged.

"Well not really, it was an exception really. Usually when we spend time together, we don't really turn on the tv… Let's just say we are… otherwise busy whenever we get a moment to ourselves."

This time, her sentence caught the other girls' entire attention. Daisy stopped chewing on her last piece of pizza, sharing a look with Elena as Bobbi leaned back a little more comfortably on the couch.

"Please tell us more" she begged, “I've worked with him for four entire months back when you were on Maveth, and I swear I wondered if he even slept in between his days. And I'm not only saying this because he was actively looking for you, I see the crazy hours you two keep when you're in the lab together. I really don’t see Fitz ever being interested by anything other than science. It just doesn’t compute in my brain. ”

Daisy let out a snort, rubbing her hands together to shake out the remaining of the pizza crust she could feel on her fingers. “Well that’s because you haven’t been sleeping in the room next to Jemma’s. Trust me, there are other things he’s equally interested in."

Jemma let out a soft gasp of outrage, her cheeks turning red nonetheless. She took some time to drink up from her beer bottle, feeling the other women's burning gazes on her as she did so.

“That’s… well. I won’t deny that we’ve had a healthy, satisfying sex life since we got together." She eventually said, which earned a few chuckles. "And I won’t apologize for it either.” She paused. "What do you want to know, exactly?"

Bobbi stepped in at this exact moment, straightening up from the way she was leaning against the back of the couch facing the one Jemma and Daisy were sitting onto. Her face had gone from vaguely amused to both serious and eager.

"Everything, Jemma, tell us everything. I can't believe we've never had time to have a girl's night since you and Fitz got together. This is outrageous.”

“So how’s Fitz when it comes to sex, anyway?” Elena asked curiously, leaning forward. “He just looks… so innocent. Always blushing at everything vaguely related to something else than science.”

This time, it was Jemma’s turn to snort. Both Yo-yo and Daisy’s eyes widened slightly, and the younger woman bit her lower lip teasingly. It was funny to see their friends' perceptions of Fitz, especially since they all knew him outside of work. No matter what, he was always seen as the shy little scientist nerd who looked at her with bright blue eyes and a smile that could light up a whole room. No one had the slightest idea of how he was outside of work, when their bunk's door closed and their work persona were left in the drawer for them to slip them on again in the morning.

“Innocent is definitely not the world I would use.” she eventually said, uttering the words slowly for the dramatic effect.

“Come on girl” Daisy yelped, sitting a little straighter, her fingers clenching around her beer bottle.“Tell us! You cannot just drop this bomb on us and expect us to just go with it and talk about something else. We want details.”

Jemma considered it for a moment. She wasn’t shy when it came to sex, far from it, but it sometimes felt weird to share details with her friends who also happened to be Fitz’s co workers. She'd had her fair share of pajama parties when she was at the Academy, and even though she was younger than most students which meant younger than the other girls she befriended, talking about sex had never bothered her. She didn't see what the secrecy was all about, really, as a biologist she never shied away from the subject that was a totally normal and healthy human need.

“Well” she eventually gave in with a sigh. Fitz would probably blush like crazy if he knew. Which was why he would never hear about any of this conversation. “Let’s just say his genius brain completely freezes when he’s faced with a pair of tits.”

“Really?” Elena gasped, wide smile betraying of her amusement. “He’s a boob man?”

Jemma nodded firmly. “Oh yeah. He really is.”

“That’s awesome” Daisy whispered. “And you do have amazing boobs. Have you ever used it to win arguments?”

Jemma scoffed, offended. “I don’t need my boobs to win arguments, I've got two PhDs!” she paused, tilting her head on the side slightly, “Although I might have used it to distract him from something he was bugging me about once or twice, I have to admit.”

This time, a chorus of cheers followed her declaration. Jemma hid her smile behind her bottle as she drank again, pleased with the way her body tingled with the slight effect of alcohol. She wasn't drunk, not even tipsy, but she'd drank two beers already and wasn't used to drink that much anymore.

“And what about sex?” Bobbi pressed. “Do I need to ask Hunter to give him any tips on how to please a woman? Because trust me, he knows how to play my body pretty well. Don't ever tell him I said that, though.”

A surge of defensiveness took over Jemma, and she scowled.

“Trust me, Fitz knows very well how to satisfy someone in bed.”

Elena chuckled. “Mack keeps saying that his fingers are magical whenever he works with him. Is it true?”

“Hmm.” Jemma’s smile betrayed her before she even opened her mouth to reply, “Yeah, he really does have magic fingers.”

Daisy raised her beer with a smile.

“Let’s cheer to that, ladies!”

Their conversation was interrupted just long enough for them to drink up, and it was Bobbi, unsurprisingly, who spoke up again.

“So he really is making you see stars?” she asked, teasing.

Jemma chuckled. She liked Bobbi's bluntness, and she loved finding someone who wasn't shy around the subject either “Yes. Honestly, he’s been more sexually satisfying than any of my ex boyfriends, and it’s not much that I was surprised about that, but more than I didn’t expect him to be so… well. Good.” she admitted. “Am I a bad person for saying this?”

The beer definitely was starting to become effective, and she oddly wondered if she was going too far.

“No you’re not” Daisy immediately assured her, putting a reassuring hand on her knee. “I think it’s normal to ask yourself if your sexual needs will be satisfied when you start dating someone. I know I do.”

"I do too" Elena said, and Bobbi nodded. "Maybe it's because society don't ever talk about women sexuality as much as men's, but we have need and wants too. It's normal to wonder if sex is gonna be good with someone you obviously care about."

At that, Jemma sighed in relief.

“Fitz and I have been working together perfectly for years” she explained. “And at first, I really wondered if things would change for us in the lab, and in our friendship. I was happy to realize that it didn’t, and really, really glad to know that we worked together perfectly in bed too.”

“To be fair” Daisy said, “neither of us saw a real difference.”

“Yeah” Bobbi pipped up. “Maybe Fitz was less of a pain in the ass than usual in the lab but that’s about it.”

Jemma laughed. "Yeah, well. Maybe a little more tired than usual, but quite productive really."

Daisy snickered in outrage.

"Jemma Simmons! Of all people. I'd never thought you'd be so open about sex."

"Sex is a perfectly natural thing" Jemma immediately replied, "I'm a biologist, in case you didn't remember."

"Wait, so does that mean you're very good at sex?" Bobbi asked.

Jemma hummed. She realized her beer was empty, and put the bottle on the coffee table in front of them.

"I like to think so, and haven't had any complaints so far" she replied as a matter of fact. "I do know my way around human biology, male and female, which is a big plus."

"I don't know how you manage to make this sound sexy in bed though" Daisy said with a grimace. "Because that's not turning me on at all right now."

"Well, maybe that's because I'm not trying to turn you on" Jemma countered with an eye roll. "I'm just stating facts. Human bodies are similar, but not everyone likes the same things when it comes to sex. Saying that I know my way around all human bodies would be a lie, just like saying that what I like is something everyone likes would be a lie."

"And let's not forget that even though you love something, some men might not be capable of making it feel good for you" Bobbi added. "I had an ex who was just awfully bad at everything, really."

Her sentence made them all laugh, and Jemma used the distraction to get another slice of cold pizza, chewing on it with appetite. She had forgotten how good it felt to eat in between alcoholic beverages, and her stomach was already crying for more.

"I still can't wrap my head around the fact that the guy I first met on the bus so many years ago is now making my best friend see stars in bed though" Daisy said, which made Elena chuckle.

"Well" Jemma said around a mouthful, swallowing before opening her mouth again. "Fitz is an engineer. In the end, the human body is but just a machine."

Bobbi and Daisy wrinkled her noses.

"Is that how you guys dirty talk? With biology and engineering?" The latter asked.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that once Fitz learned how to engineer a machine, it's all muscles memories really. Which makes it very enjoyable for the both of us."

Elena sighed. "I can't believe I'm trying to decode sciency dirty talk at one in the morning."

"Oh no, I think I got it" Bobbi said. "Jemma is telling us that Fitz's genius fingers are not only of good use for the team."

"Precisely."

Daisy shook her head, a tiny smile on her lips. "I can't believe we're talking about Fitz's fingers. Glad to know they are satisfactory, though. I remember one of our early conversations on sexual satisfaction back on the bus quite vividly, and I think my opinion of you changed drastically that day."

"What?" Bobbi perked up. "We want to know. Please do share with the class!"

With a chuckle, Jemma thought back to that one time back in the bus when Daisy had found a small vibrator in her bunk when searching for elastic bands. She remembered how embarrassed Daisy at been at the time to have invaded her privacy like this, and how amused she'd been with the whole situation.

"It's not that I'm shy about it" Daisy defended herself. "It's just that I didn't picture Jemma Simmons, top class student wearing headbands and neatly folded shirts, as someone who'd have sex toys in her bunk. That's all."

"Knowing your body and how to play it is essential you know. Especially when it comes to giving directions for your own satisfaction during sex, since some men definitely don't know how to play our bodies the right way" Jemma replied with a shake of her head. "I've had a few boyfriends who were unable to take a hint or any kind of directions for that matter. I can't say I very much enjoyed having sex with them."

"Ugh" Elena groaned. "Men who only care about their pleasure are the worst. I don't know what makes them think that asking for directions or even following them makes them less manly or something."

Daisy rolled "Yeah, tell me about it. I had a boyfriend once who took offense when I touched myself during the act. I've never been so offended I think."

"It's quite funny, isn't it" Jemma added. "To be so sensitive about these kind of things, when everything could be better for both parties if there was but a little more communication. I'm really glad Fitz and I never had this problem. Quite the contrary, really, he's always so eager to do well."

"Oh I bet he is" Bobbi snickered. "Fitz has always been the kind of guy to put his money where his mouth is."

Jemma grinned shyly.

"Oh he's quite good with said mouth, too."

Daisy nudged her with a shocked yelp. "Jemma Simmons! Do spill the beans!"

"I've aways said that a guy who's eager to go down on you is a keeper" Elena nodded. "Thing is, some of them are really not good at it."

"Oh yeah" Jemma agreed. "Actually, I was quite stressed about the whole thing before letting Fitz… do that to me."

Bobbi raised an eyebrow, settling more comfortably on the couch.

"What do you mean?"

Jemma wrinkled her nose. "I've had a boyfriend a few years back, he was the very first one to do that to me. And I absolutely hated it. I didn't feel comfortable at all, too exposed and vulnerable, and he was pretty much incapable of finding my clit through the whole thing. He went down for like thirty seconds, didn't follow any of my leads, and I just didn't feel comfortable anyway."

Daisy snorted in her drink, coughing a little as she pushed her hands against her chest.

"Oh my god" she wheezed, squeezing her eyes shut as she coughed a little more, laughing through all of it. "I imagined the rest of it went well, too."

Jemma grimaced. "Well. Let's just say that my vibrator was of a better help when I came home that very night. And on top of that, I never bothered to try it out again, and after joining SHIELD… well, you know how it goes. It's not like we have a lot of time to date outside of the base. But Fitz was so eager to try, and I just couldn't say no. I trusted him, trust him with my life really, and let me just say that I didn't regret it for a single second."

"So, was it good?"

At this, Jemma couldn't help but smile a little at the memory. "Oh, yeah" she replied in a sigh. "Really, really good. I didn't feel uncomfortable or exposed, quite the contrary, really. I didn't know it could actually feel this good after the first time's disaster. But Fitz is very considerate and when he puts his mind to a task, he literally doesn't give up until he gets it right. Which was pretty much on my favor that night, and he got it very, very right."

"You go, girl" Bobbi whistled, throwing a piece of pizza crust right against Jemma's shoulder playfully. She was definitely a little tipsy as well, which wasn't surprising given how many drinks she'd had in the past hour and a half ."Honesty, we don't talk nearly enough about how good it feels to have a man's head between your legs."

"Agreed" Elena nodded solemnly.

She'd slouched against the couch at the corner of the room, stretching her legs over the arms as she was the only one occupying it. Anyone else could have thought that she'd easily fall asleep like this, but the girls knew better. Elena was a pretty fine spy, and she never quite let her guard down outside of her own private quarters.

Jemma hummed her consent. "Definitely. I actually never thought I'd be able to come only from this, either. But it's definitely one of my favorite things now, and I'm glad that it's Fitz's as well."

"It's Lincoln's, too" Daisy said with a smile. She leaned against Jemma, head pushing against her shoulder with a sigh. "I have to say. It feels good to have a girl's night like this."

"Yeah" Bobbi immediately said. "It does. It feels like forever since I talked freely like this, and it feels so good."

Elena and Jemma both voiced their consent, sharing a playful look.

"I've actually never had a girl's night like this" Jemma confessed finally. "Not with real friends anyway."

"Wait, really?" Daisy asked, straightening up. "You've never— oh. I've got an idea. We should play 'never have I ever'! It's been so long, and I feel like this would be the best one I've played yet."

Elena let out a groan, letting her arm fall on her face.

"We should get more beer for this" Bobbi pointed out, getting up to walk to the fridge. "Should we go clockwise? I can begin."

She came back with the precious cargo, handing one to each of the women on the couch. Daisy let hers on the table, since she wasn't done with the one she was holding, and positively beamed at Bobbi.

"Yes, do us the honors" she said, excited.

Jemma had straightened up as well, repressing a smile of her own. It felt good, for once, to be so carefree. Their line of work definitely took its tool on them most of the time, and they rarely get to enjoy quiet moments like this. Especially between girls. Forgetting for an entire night that they were secret spies and long past such games felt oddly exciting.

"Alright" Bobbi said, settling on the couch comfortably again. "Never have I ever… had sex while away on a mission" she said, looking at Jemma with a smirk.

Jemma let out a groan, squinting at her before taking a sip of her beer.

"Jemma Simmons!" Daisy exclaimed. "When?"

"Our first time, actually" Jemma replied bashfully. "When we were in Romania, with Mack. We just couldn't resist, and Mack was loading the quinjet…"

"Oh he definitely knew what was going on" Elena teased with a smile. "He told me he waited in the quinjet because he definitely knew what you guys were up to in the hotel room."

Jemma groaned. "Which explains why he was grinning so hard when we came back. Ok, got it."

"Come on" Daisy pressed, turning to Elena with shining eyes. "Your turn."

Elena thought about it for a little while, before picking her question carefully. "Never have I ever… had tied up sex." She said, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

Bobbi immediately drank up, and once again to all of her friends' surprise, Jemma brought her bottle to her lips and took a small sip of beer as well.

"We wanted to try" she defended herself immediately when Daisy gaped. "Turns out it pretty much worked out in our favor because I don't think I've ever seen Fitz come so hard in his entire life."

"Wait, were you the one restrained?" Bobbi asked.

"No! Fitz was. And I was on top, which usually drives him mad enough as it is. But the fact that he couldn't move, touch me or do anything really drove him crazy, and I have to say I quite enjoyed it as well. We don't really do it often because private moments are rare enough as it is, and I missed him touching me, too. But it was really fun."

Elena's laugh filled the common room, and Jemma felt herself smile in response. It was fun, to share this with her friends. It wasn't like she could talk about her relationship with a lot of people outside of the team, and for a little moment tonight they could all pretend they lived normal and quiet lives.

"Well then, this night turns out to be pretty interesting, doesn't it?" Daisy grinned. "Alright, my turn! Never have I ever… Slept with someone to piss someone else off."

At that, Bobbi grimaced. To no one's surprise, really, she immediately took a sip out of her beer.

"There was a time, right after Hunter and I divorced, when I could have done anything to piss him off" she confessed. "I slept with a guy he knew, just to make a point. I felt awful afterwards. Still feel awful about it, if I'm being honest. It's not like he was close to the dude, but it was petty and I didn't even enjoy it that much."

Jemma pushed a reassuring palm against her knee.

"Alright" she said then, clearing her throat. "Never have I ever… injured myself during sex. Although it came close once because we got a little bit enthusiastic and nearly fell from the bed when we rolled over."

At that, Daisy drank up. When she looked up at her friend's wondering gazes, she winced. "Let's just say it's not always easy to control your powers when you're having a really good orgasm."

Elena chuckled, tilting her bottle up. "Happened to me to. Not that I got injured, though. Just scared Mack a little."

"That's a very nice way to get slightly injured though" Bobbi added with a tilt of her head. "But I can't say that I have. Okay, never have I ever drunk dialed my ex. Although it was tempting to call Hunter every time I drank a little bit and yell everything I had."

Elena was the one to drink up that time, and she sheepishly shrugged. "I've made mistakes in the past. Let's leave it to that."

Daisy chuckled, and Jemma threw her a sympathetic grin. Just as Elena opened her mouth again to keep on playing, the girls heard the common room's door open.

"Jemma?" Fitz asked, stepping inside carefully. 

He was wearing one of his white shirts, the tight ones he used to sleep in that defined his body in a way that usually made Jemma shiver whenever she laid eyes on him. His sleep pants were hanging low on his hips, and his hair was disheveled in a way that told her he'd been sleeping not so long ago.

"In here" Daisy said, unable to resist her chuckle when she took his appearance in. "We're having a girl's night!"

Fitz seemed taken aback, stopping a few steps away from the couch where he'd spotted Jemma.

"Shit" he whispered in a thick accent, which only confirmed that he'd just woken up. Usually, it took him a little while to get back to speaking a little more clearly for the rest of the team, but Jemma secretly loved his thick brogue. "I didn't… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

He rubbed at his neck, flushing delicately all the way tho his chest.

"I just woke up and you weren't here" he explained, turning his gaze to Jemma. "I'm sorry, I'll leave you girls to it."

Jemma couldn't resist the smile that spread on her face, throwing her arm above the back of the couch to hand him her hand, mentioning at him to come closer. He did, balancing his weight against the arm of the couch as he leaned in her embrace, kissing the top of her head lovingly. He smelled like their sheets, a mix of sleep and their mixed perfumes and their sweat. She felt drunk with it as she pressed herself a little bit more against him, humming her contempt.

"I was about to head out, actually" she said, throwing a glance at the other girls.

Daisy and Elena were watching them with a soft smile on their lips, not used to see them acting so intimate and carefree with one another. Bobbi on her part looked at Jemma with a smirk, and Jemma couldn't even bring herself to care. She'd probably overshared a lot tonight, but it had felt good. And after all, she was pretty proud of her sex life. The feeling of Fitz's thumb caressing her jaw lightly made her shiver, and the raised her chin just enough to look at him.

"Let's go to bed?"

He smiled, taking her hand to help her get up. Jemma let go of him just enough to clean her empty pizza box and bottles of beer, ignoring the way Fitz looked at her with a barely concealed smirk when he noticed the quantity of alcohol she'd drank.

"I'll see you girls tomorrow?" Jemma said once she was done, walking back towards Fitz and entwining their fingers.

All three girls nodded, now more than amused by the situation. Neither of them had missed the way Fitz barely kept his eyes leveled with hers now that he'd noticed the tank top she was wearing, nor did they ignore the way he immediately leaned against her body, gravitating around her.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Jemma" Daisy said, throwing her a wink that made Jemma sigh.

"See you!" Bobby and Elena both said, raising their beers in fake salute.

And as they walked back to their shared room, Fitz's hand in hers and his thumb drawing abstract circles on her wrist, Jemma thought that it had been a while since she'd been allowed to be so carefree. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twitter @/keptinonzebridg!


End file.
